


oh my, where did it go right?

by charonismyfriend



Series: Seoho and Leedo Dom/Sub works [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, M/M, Smut, Stop Word, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonismyfriend/pseuds/charonismyfriend
Summary: "Hey, so, I've been thinking…""That's dangerous"Geonhak breathes in and out slowly in an attempt not to argue, withstanding Seoho's comment. The guy laughs at him a little more but then encourages to proceed."Okay, sorry. You were thinking?""How about we… switch? For one time"
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: Seoho and Leedo Dom/Sub works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	oh my, where did it go right?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to my other Seoho & Leedo work, though I believe it can be read separatley, if you want to. Still, I highly suggest checking out the other work first. 
> 
> The title is inspired by Rina Sawayama's "XS": I misheard the lyrics of the line "where did it go awry" and decided that this version fits them even more.

The first time the idea comes up a week and a half ago when they are lying on the couch, Seoho sprawled on top of Geonhak on his bed in the dorm. The afternoon kisses are lazy – one blurring with the other, they almost don't stop kissing because their lips are constantly touching each other. The guys have the whole day to themselves, and what a weird feeling it is. 

Geonhak's fingertips gently graze over Seoho's back without a particular pattern, and the man himself marvels in the feeling of the other so close, so warm. 

Of course, Seoho can't help but cause mischief – first leaving open-mouthed kisses on Geonhak's neck and then blowing cold air on the same place. He earns slaps on the butt for it but, as they've discovered before, physical punishment only encourages Seoho, and Geonhak knows about it. Still, he uses the excuse of Seoho annoying him to touch him even more. 

They've been making out a lot lately. With their bedroom-exclusive dynamics being changed into more controlled ones, they barely spend time there just on a regular day, not coming down from an extreme high. Geonhak doesn't want to think about what it means for them – the fact that they kiss and cuddle more frequently – he mentally restrains himself from acknowledging it, afraid that maybe Seoho is just in the mood lately and soon they'd go back to their strict "friends at the dorm, lovers in the rented apartment" type of relationship. 

But he has been going over different things in his mind. It takes another pause between their kisses for him to find courage to ask. 

"Hey, so, I've been thinking…"

"That's dangerous"

Geonhak breathes in and out slowly in an attempt not to argue, withstanding Seoho's comment. The guy laughs at him a little more but then encourages to proceed.

"Okay, sorry. You were thinking?"

He can't bring himself to respond right away, even though he thought about his words for a while already. When he finally dares to speak, Geonhak doesn't meet Seoho's eyes, looking away.

"How about we… switch? For one time"

"What do you mean?" the tone of Seoho's voice is baffled. 

"In the bedroom," clarifies Geonhak. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy being in control, I just…" the words he tries to find escape him like sand in the wind. "I want to know what it feels like?" he says, and it sounds more like a question. 

He catches the sight of Seoho's face and sees him suddenly looking serious, brows furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

And that's a valid question. Is Geonhak sure? Maybe. Around 80% – which is definitely way more has he was sure, or unsure, before. When he and Seoho discussed the possibility of trying out light scenes and Seoho asked him whether he wanted to order or be ordered, Geonhak stated that he only wanted to lead. That was a few months ago.

Gaining more experience as they go helped them understand their limits. Together they figured out what they wanted to do and what they were certain they'd never dabble into. They always discuss the scenes later – even if at first it was awkward but they knew they had to be responsible. As time went on, the talks became easier; it was liberating to speak about such intimate matters with the person who's just experienced it with you.

But he wasn't sure – in himself. He admitted that he finds it hard to have other people care for him or when he's not in control of making the decisions. He's not sure that he wouldn't freak out the moment Seoho orders him to do something, anything.

However, he's sure of one thing: he trusts Seoho. Before getting to know him closer Geonhak would've never imagined asking to be bossed around by anyone, and yet he is – looking right into Seoho's eyes with a determined expression. 

"Yes," he says. And then, a little bit more confident, "Yes, I'm sure."

***

As if on purpose, their schedule in the following week is ruthless and they don't even have time to properly kiss each other. When the next weekend rolls around, not only is Geonhak anxious because of something new that's going to happen but also because he hasn't had the chance to be close to Seoho, alone. A week isn't even that long of a period and Geonhak scolds himself for needing the other man so desperately. He shouldn't think of Seoho that way. 

They were friends. Only friends. 

That thought, however, dissipates from his mind the moment he steps into the apartment they rented for themselves. Seoho is right there, coming up to greet him, and they're kissing right away next to the door, with Geonhak still in his puffy winter jacket. He wraps his arms around Seoho's waist and suddenly it feels like they haven't been apart at all. 

They have to grab a light meal and take turns hopping into the shower but all Geonhak can think about is Seoho's perfume, already familiar and as always pleasant, while he kisses the man himself.

***

Geonhak is sitting on the edge of the bed and bouncing his leg; this is it, he thinks, when Seoho enters the bedroom. 

He's never been anxious with him before, even when they were messing around with casual sex. Geonhak thought that is anything they could just go stop and pretend nothing ever happened, but now he's started to doubt that. He's about to trust Seoho not only with his body but even with this conscience in a way, and that's not something that usually happens. When Seoho gives up his control for him somehow it's not that weird and he still manages to be himself at any moment. This, however, is different.

"Okay," Seoho is standing in front of him now, his hands placed on Geonhak's neck. "If we say yellow, we pause. If we say red, we stop. 'No' or 'stop' or anything else doesn't count"

Geonhak nods, even though he knows the rules since they go over them every time with Seoho, only usually he's the one speaking. Yet, he's thankful that Seoho repeats them for him. It's a familiar beacon in the sea of uncertainty, something to hold on to and ground himself.

Seoho bends down. 

"Geonhak?"

"Yeah, what?" he responds, almost startled.

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable"

"No," he shakes his head. "No, I want it."

Seoho smiles and kisses him on the forehead. "Remember, we can stop at any moment"

And that… actually helps him calm down a little. If anything, they can stop, he repeats to himself. They can stop and Seoho wouldn't judge him for it because he understands. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.

"I'm ready," Geonhak smiles back.

Seoho straightens up and ruffles his hair, mostly just to mess with him a little. 

"I'm going to undress you first," his tone is mostly unemotional, if a little nervous. Geonhak's heart is instantaneously drowned in the feeling of warm sympathy – he's not the only one who's out of his depth tonight, Seoho is anxious too. "Colour?"

"Green," confidently responded Geonhak. So far they are going exactly how they discussed they would.

Seoho places his hands onto his shoulders and drags them lower onto Geonhak's arms, feeling the hard muscles underneath the clothes. He catches the hem of his sweater and slowly pulls it up.

"Raise your arms"

Geonhak obeys, finding enough confidence in himself to look at Seoho; even though he adores watching him, always, he's still not sure how his brain would react to the switch. 

Seoho's lips are pressed together as he tugs the sweater off Geonhak, his face more or less neutral. 

"Stand up"

Legs a little stiff and posture uncertain Geonhak stands upright. 

Seoho flashes him a cocky smile and kneels in front of him to pull down his jeans. This pose is so familiar that Geonhak almost reaches his hand to pat Seoho's head and he has to forcefully remind himself that no, it's not their usual scene.

Jeans gone, Seoho throws them down away from the bed. Geonhak is still wearing his underwear – just like they discussed – so he doesn't feel completely naked. Only a little. 

"May I kiss you?" asks Seoho, appearing in front of him again.

Geonhak nods and smiles because he can't help it; Seoho asking whether he can kiss him is definitely something new and it has never happened before, in or out of the bedroom.

They steal each other's kisses whenever they can in case anyone sees them. When they're alone they make out constantly, both of them initiating the kisses equally, unless it was arranged before the scene that kisses is something Seoho has to earn. 

And yet here they are. 

Seoho gently places his palms on Geonhak's neck and drops a chaste kiss on his lips. It's almost too innocent, considering what they're about to do and have done before.

"Now I want you to undress me and fold the clothes on the table"

Geonhak wants to argue that Seoho threw his own clothes on the floor but asks him to fold his, however, he doesn't want to get punished for talking back yet. So he nods.

His hands shake a little as he takes off Seoho's cardigan and then a T-shirt, a red one today. When he gets to his pants, Seoho helps him by stepping out on his own and reminds him to keep his underwear on as well. 

Geonhak diligently folds over the clothes and places them in one near pile on the table on the other side of the room.

"Good," comments Seoho as he returns. "Now get on the bed, put your hands above your bed and stay still. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes," exhales Geonhak and does as he was told.

As he sits on the bedsheets he notices that he's not as nervous as he was before, mostly because Seoho is telling him what's going to happen and how he should behave. When their roles are reversed, their evenings go differently – in a more improvisational manner. Seoho likes the element of surprise and he enjoys using his wit to get out of any situation, and Geonhak really, really likes him for it. It's endearing and inspiring, though sometimes infuriating because Geonhak is one receiving his sarcastic comments. 

Geonhak, on the contrary, needs to know what's happening. It's not a problem when he leads since he's the one coming up with ideas, but he always shuddered at the thought of being led. This is why Seoho suggested talking about what's going to happen during the scene. It is a good idea, thinks Geonhak warmly, cracking his back while stretching his arms above himself.

Seoho follows him closely downwards, only making a small detour to grab some lube. Now he shifts on his knees closer to him, sitting to his left, purposefully not touching him; his face is back to neutral expression.

His hand suddenly feels cool against his ribs, which makes Geonhak twitch.

"No moving," reminds him Seoho, unable to hold back a mischievous smile.

"Your hands are cold," complains Geonhak.

Seoho quickly rubs his palms together and immediately places both hands on Geonhak's cheeks.

At that Geonhak moves his head back, slightly annoyed but also amused at the same time. This is so like Seoho to fool around in the semi-serious moment because he just can't help it, he feels the need to alleviate the pressure and make the situation about himself. Seoho is still Seoho. 

"Alright, from now on stay still. You can close your eyes or keep them open, if you want"

Turns out that it's easier said than done.

Seoho's hands are back on his body one again and he makes it his duty to touch _everywhere_ , from Geonhak's neck, to his arms, elbows, his ribs and the dip under his sternum, his abs, his hip bones. He grazes over the softest parts of Geonhak's body with his fingertips – it tickles and Geonhak hardens his muscles not to move. Sometimes he grabs him, borderline rough, on his biceps and on the inside of his thighs and not only it startles Geonhak from being so sudden but also because it's immensely arousing. Seoho's hands are everywhere and nowhere, applying just enough pressure to properly feel them but moving too fast to bring any relief. 

Geonhak thinks that Seoho might actually be the devil – after just a few minutes of this torture he's responsive to Seoho's every touch as if it's a magnet pulling him closer.

But it's those moments that he likes the most – being intimate, studying each other's bodies, centimeter by centimeter. On a regular day he loves Seoho's reactions the most, since the man looks unaffected at first but underneath the surface he's burning and his moans always betray him. Geonhak, on the contrary, is highly responsive from the start. Staying still is impossible for him.

Of course, Seoho has to make it even harder. Without any warning Geonhak feels a weight on his hips – Seoho is straddling him. Geonhak's eyebrows immediately shoot up, silently saying that _it's not fair and it's cheating_. 

"If you behave, you'll receive a very special kiss"

Oh yeah, that. They don't yet know whether Geonhak is more motivated by getting praised or not being punished, and they've decided to test this today. 

And whether positive reinforcement works better with Geonhak or he just remembers the encouragement that they've established – either way it gets right to Geonhak's dick and he thrusts upwards slightly, stimulated even more by Seoho's body.

"Fuck," a curse escapes him in a whisper. 

His eyes close involuntarily so he doesn't see Seoho's expression but he does hear his amused chuckle.

"I see. You like praise, then"

With that Seoho rolls his own hips on top of him and places both of his palms on Geonhak's broad chest muscles.

It takes everything in Geonhak not to move, because he wants to hear Seoho tell him how good he's doing. Somehow – and he has no idea how – he manages to stay in one place physically and in one piece mentally.

"Good," Seoho stretches the word in a smile and Geonhak immediately opens his eyes to see the expression on his face, his eyes warm and yet bearing a devious glimmer. "Very good, Geonhak. So much patience."

He leans closer to his ear and drops his voice to whisper.

"If only you were so obedient every day"

Geonhak takes a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his hands. In response Seoho raises one of his own palms, brings it above Geonhak's head and intertwines their fingers. The gesture is soft – it stands out in comparison with the position they're in. Geonhak meets Seoho's eyes and lets himself drown in the moment. He wants to kiss Seoho. He wants to hold his hand like this, or not even like this but in any other way, all the time. He wants Seoho close. His heart skips a beat as he feels himself realising it. He wants Seoho. And no one else.

"Yellow," suddenly says Seoho, retracting his hand.

Geonhak is thrown off into the harsh reality, feeling cold all over.

"What? Why?"

"You're not here. Is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong?" Seoho is still on top of his hips but it's like he's on the other side of the room. He looks serious. 

"What? No. I'm okay," he clarifies. Was his face really so distant that they had to pause? He wasn't even aware that he was slipping away until he was brought back so urgently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he says, confident.

Seoho nods but he's still not fully certain. In the next moment he leans back and slips in between his spread legs to sit on the bed, legs outstretched alongside Geonhak's body.

"Come here"

Geonhak lowers his hands, clasps his hands into fists a few times to bring the blood back – he hasn't even been in this pose for a long time and yet his muscles feel stiff. He pushes himself upwards and meets Seoho with a smile. Geonhak is greeted with a kiss, not without permission, and it's assuasive, calming, just like the kisses they share when they know the other one is stressing over promotions or particularly hard choreography. 

"Now you're here," comments Seoho quietly as they part. He places a few kisses on the corner of his mouth, still gentle, but then switches back to his part so sudden that Geonhak barely has time to catch up. "Be a good boy and put your mouth to use, then"

Seoho pushes a hand into his hair at the back of his head and brings him closer to his own neck. Geonhak doesn't need to be told twice. He kisses the hot skin under his jaw, breathing in deep with his nose – Seoho's perfume is still lingering on him and Geonhak drags his nose from his neck to the back of his ear. His arousal, it seems, feeds not only on physical sensations but also on the fact that Seoho has become so familiar to him that just being next to him makes his heart beat faster. 

Geonhak wants him so badly. Unable to resist, he bites into his trapezius muscle, probably a little bit too harsh, judging by the way Seoho hisses. However, he doesn't tell him to stop and he even doesn't complain, instead, he clenches his hand in Geonhak's hair tighter and pushes towards himself even more.

Placing a few light kisses on Seoho's clavicle, Geonhak moves lower but he's too impatient to wait so he makes Seoho lie on his back and after a few seconds of shuffling, during which he manages to accidentally punch Seoho in the shin – which results in other man's full on laughter – Geonhak ends up in between his legs, face above his stomach. 

He decides to be a little shit, feeling that he's loosened up a bit, and bites on Seoho's side. 

"Sto-o-op," whines Seoho with absolutely no real meaning behind this, even though this word wouldn't have made Geonhak stop in the first place.

With a mischievous smile Geonhak shifts lower and closes his teeth around a good chunk of skin on the inside of Seoho's thigh – a small payback for Seoho grabbing him before.

"Do you plan to eat me? Why are you biting me so much?" Seoho's hand is back in his hair, trying to guide him to his dick. Yet Geonhak thinks he should resist him a bit longer and twisting his head out of the grib he bites on the base of Seoho's thumb. 

"If you don't stop biting, I'm going to punish you"

The words were probably meant to be just an in-character thing for him to say but something clicks in Geonhak's mind. Something unpleasant. He did something wrong, he wasn't good enough. Seoho wants to punish him. His actions were unsatisfactory and Seoho is mad. He's not good enough his mind screams as he shuts off. He is not good enough for Seoho.

"Red," says Geonhak and uses his hands to push himself into a sitting position in the bed.

"What happened?" Seoho remains on the bed, now looking surprised. 

Geonhak doesn't answer not only because he doesn't know what to say but also because he doesn't want to speak. 

"Geonhak?" Seoho pulls up quickly, trying to make eye contact with him but he stubbornly keeps his eyes low. 

With another one of his calls being unanswered Seoho begins to worry.

"Can I hug you?"

Geonhak nods but it only makes him feel worse, god, he's so pathetic, first he got scared of the punishment and now he made Seoho anxious to touch him. 

He's enveloped in a hug that prompts him to put his head on top of Seoho's shoulder.

"What is something I said?" Seoho almost whispers into his hair but Geonhak still hears it.

Speaking is hard but nods seem to do the trick.

"Is it because I said I'd punish you?"

Finally, Geonhak manages a weak "Yes."

Seoho sighs and starts stroking his back ever so slowly.

"I wanted to see how you will react to it, like we planned. You seemed to like the praise but I wanted to try…" he sighs again and hides his face in Geonhak's neck. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be," assures him Geonhak. "It's on me"

"No," Seoho leans back to look him in the eyes. "You did so good and I pushed you past something you're comfortable to do"

"I did good?" Geonhak's face is splitting into a weak smile involuntarily.

"Yes," says Seoho, returning a reassuring smile as well. "I can see how much you were enjoying it and you even started biting me… I liked it. I like it when you bite," Seoho straightens his back to reach higher and place a kiss on Geonhak's temple. "You're the best. Better than the best"

For a second Geonhaks wants to argue that there isn't something "better than the best" but then the meaning behind the words hits him full force. The realisation is like a ton of bricks, as if he's just slammed into the wall while going full speed – Seoho is praising him and he just told him that he likes what he did. He did good. 

Suddenly, his eyes feel blurry and tingle a little. No, he's not going to cry, he tells himself. Geonhak tries to pull himself together by looking upwards to push the tears back into his eyes but a sniffle betrays him.

Seoho doesn't comment on that. Silently he brings his palms to his face and starts brushing away Geonhak's hair, at the same time stroking his head with his movements. 

"We can stop for today," he suggests.

Geonhak grins, even though his eyes are still watery. "I don't know about you but I'm still planning on coming today"

In a second they both burst out laughing from the absurdity of the situation of going from something serious back to being the horny young men they are. Geonhak feels the previous tension leave him, as he huffs from laughter a few more times. Seoho is still in his arms and he's still being hugged by him in return. The man next to him is warm – even borderline hot, but the only thing Geonhak can think about is how much he loves Seoho. 

"Shall we continue?" asks Seoho kindly, still smiling.

"Yes," responds Geonhak. "But first," instead of finishing the sentence he leans in and places a kiss on Seoho's lips. He tries to show how grateful he is – for being able to be openly vulnerable – puts all of his appreciation in the touch of their lips and he can only hope that Seoho knows what he means by that.

They exchange a few quick questions and ideas on what to do next and decide go down the route they established from the start – Seoho is going to fuck him, no teasing, no edging. They could've gone the familiar way with Seoho the one being fucked – he assured him he could mentally overpower him even with a dick inside and Geonhak fully believed him on that but said that he wanted to experience the other side of things first hand, so to say. 

"Spread your legs," calmly orders him Seoho while squeezing some lube onto his own fingers. 

Geonhak does as he was told, trembling inside ever so slightly. Seoho went over the preparation process with him during the day, guiding him on how to better clean himself in the shower so cleanliness wasn't an issue. The new sensations, however, put him on edge.

Seoho placed his whole palm against the entrance, covering the area fully, just letting Geonhak get used to the feeling of someone being so intimate to him. He decided to distract him by leaving a string of kisses on his left knee and, as he started slowly moving his fingertips in circular motions, he moved his mouth to his thigh.

After a few moments of delicate movements, Seoho repositioned himself to lean with his one free hand next to Geonhak's head, his mouth whispering in his ear on the other side. 

"If only you knew how much I like your body"

The words are hot, not just because Seoho is borderline scorching; the compliment gets to him, spreads like a molten lava in his chest. He starts breathing quicker.

Seoho is already two joints of his finger in but he doesn't stop talking. "I'm losing my mind just thinking that I can touch you, almost whenever I want"

Geonhak pushes his palm into Seoho's hair just to increase the area of contact with him and moves his hips as Seoho manages to push the second digit in without much resistance. Geonhak all but melts under Seoho, relaxed and aroused by his words.

"If I could, I wouldn't let you out of the bedroom the whole week," his own breaths are deep, words coming out jagged. "Fuck the schedule, I only want you"

Geonhak swallows hard and opens his mouth to speak, not succeeding at first since his tongue refuses to move. On another attempt he manages a breathy "Come on".

Seoho understands. 

He adds more lube to his hand and, dropping the bottle down, uses his clean hand to pull down his own underwear. Geonhak closes his eyes, his mind already confidently set on the conclusion that yes, he wants it, he's ready for it. 

Seoho makes him bend his knees, bringing his hips up and then after a few moments of alignment, he pushes in and goes back to distracting Geonhak with kisses to his knees at the same time. 

He moves in slow at first, even envelops his hand around Geonhak's dick to make it feel more pleasurable but he knows from experience that right now it's just weird, if not borderline uncomfortable. 

"Just get used to the feeling," he encourages Geonhak. "It'll be better soon, I promise."

Geonhak smiles, even with furrowed brows.

"I'm proud of you," says Seoho – and knowing for sure by now that praise gets Geonhak going he makes a sharper thrust.

Oh. _Oh._

"Do it again," requests Geonhak, and with that Seoho understands that he's found the angle. 

The second thrust is more confident, and the third and the fourth. Every time it gets easier for Seoho to move and Geonhak begins to enjoy the process as well. Uncomfortable sensations dissipate as Seoho moves both his hips and his hand on his dick. 

His mind goes blank, the only neurons firing in his brain are signalling about how good it is and how he can make it even better by accompanying Seoho and moving together. 

He pants and moans in no time and now he wants – no, needs – to kiss Seoho; thankfully, he's able to pull him closer due to his flexible physique and he makes a quick mental note to stretch his muscles even more in the future. 

Kissing hinders their coordination a little, making the movements in the lower region slower. Geonhak breaks the kiss and whispers "Don't stop"

Seoho obeys. 

With everything heighted and saturated to an extreme degree it takes almost nothing at all to bring Geonhak to make a low, growl-like moan and shut his eyes from coming – only with the back of his mind he feels and hears Seoho pulled into the orgasm as well. 

Geonhak opens his eyes just in time to see Seoho push his knees down and lean in to place a quick kiss to his shoulder. 

"I'll be back in a second"

He's still coming down to his senses, limbs like jelly when Seoho returns with a glass of water. 

"Drink," he pushes it into his hands.

Water is exactly what he needed, he notes as he takes big gulps of it. He didn't even notice how dry his throat was, and he's once again thankful to Seoho for thinking about him. Glass put on the floor, Geonhak falls back down on the pillows, tugging Seoho by the arm to join him. 

"I'm sticky, let me go to the shower," complains Seoho but – contrary to his words – positions himself comfortably in Geonhak's arms. It may seem illogical that Seoho is one the one being cuddled but Geonhak feels more comfortable hugging him tighter to calm himself than if he was the one made into the little spoon. 

"We'll go together later," Geonhak says. He feels his own heartbeat slowly return back to normal and notices that the heart beating fast isn't actually his own. "So…" he starts, slightly hesitant to know the answer "what do you think?"

"I think…" muses Seoho for a moment. "I think I'd like to try it again in the future. It's not for every time maybe but I think it's something we can do. If you're up for it, of course."

"Yeah," Geonhak finds himself saying. "Yes, I'd like that"

And it's true. 

He trusted Seoho before quite a lot but now it's increased ten-fold. The man whom he's holding in his arms can do anything to him. And Geonhak would allow it. 

They stumble into the shower already half-asleep with Seoho complaining that they should've gone sooner and now it feels like they're definitely back to their normal dynamic. 

Lights finally out, they crawl into bed, bodies and hair wet from the shower but it doesn't bother them at all as they wrap their arms around each other, so tightly that it's hard to know when one of them ends and the other begins. Sleep seeps in slowly, somewhere in between their calming breaths.

Although, despite the fact that he's both emotionally and physically drained from his day, Geonhak finds himself waking up in the middle of the night. Currently Seoho and him lie back to back, their position changed as they slept, probably because it was too hot to cuddle before, and he rolls over to his other side, placing his hand across Seoho's stomach. 

Surprisingly, he feels the man move and turn over to face him. 

"You're not sleeping," Geonhak comments. "Sorry if I woke you up"

"It's okay, I woke up myself"

"Something keeping you up?" teases Geonhak.

"Yeah, something big," Seoho teases back and pinches his bicep which earns him a small playful bite on his neck. 

The moment feels surreal, Geonhak isn't even completely sure that he's not dreaming. His muscles are heavy, from tiredness or from it being a dream where everything is slow and movements feel like he is submerged in warm gooey soup. 

If it's a dream there's no point in asking what he wants to ask but he still wishes to know what Seoho's reaction would be – even if his Seoho is only inside his head.

He thinks about what he wants to say, analyses the conclusions he came to over the past few weeks and especially this evening of them being together. Instead of coming up with elaborate sentences he decides to say the only one, the most simple truth of all.

"I love you"

Seoho is silent and Geonhak curses the curtains that don't let in any light so that he can't see the man's face. 

"Finally," judging from Seoho's voice he's grinning. 

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

"So you knew?"

"Of course, I knew. Because I love you, too."

Geonhak is taken aback by his reaction but in the best possible way. 

"You could've said it then, stupid," he tries to sound angry but even with the curse word his tone sounds endearing. 

"I could," by the feeling of it Seoho nods. "But wouldn't you freak out if I said it first?"

Geonhak thinks about it for a second. Maybe Seoho is right. He would have reacted differently even a month ago. Still, he can't let Seoho tease him so he fires back.

"Come up with a date idea then, now that you're so smart"

Seoho laughs, and the sound of it makes Geonhak smile. 

***

Waking up, Geonhak finds himself alone in the bed and as the images from the previous evening and night flash in his head, he starts to doubt if any of it was real. The scene probably was, he thinks. His body aches from unusual sensations all over. But the conversation they had – if they even had it at all – that's what makes Geonhak worry. 

Just as he starts to wonder if he's alone in the apartment, Seoho opens the door to the room. 

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning"

Geonhak stretches his arms and legs, lazily turning on the bed. "Good morning to you, too"

Seoho flops down on the bed next to him.

"I've decided where we will go on our date"

Oh. 

"Where?" Geonhak can't help the contented smile beaming on his face.

Not a dream, then. A reality.


End file.
